


Eyes Like Lightning (Lips Full of Stars)

by SnorkleShit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Post Everything, end battle, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its finally over.<br/>Demons defeated, Sam is himself again all healed up, Castiel has his own Grace back, Heaven is opened and the angels are returning, Crowley is human and Gabriel is back.<br/>Despite the dead, despite the pain, despite the missing faces, maybe it can be okay now.<br/>But when is everything ever ok?<br/>But then again, gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Lightning (Lips Full of Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night crying over how full of bullshit this season is, and this is how I dream it will end.

Its finally over.

Abbadon has been defeated, the demons locked in hell. Gabriel has returned and used his grace to reverse the spell. The angels have their wings back, and fight no more. Gadriel is dead, and Sam is back, his own body, fully healed by Gabriel before he gave up his Grace.

Crowley is human, Castiel has his OWN Grace back finally. They stand on the battle field littered with demons and angels. It has been done. The sky is opening, and the angels can return home. Just as everything seems like its gonna be sorta alright- a noise turns them around. Abbadon’s hand- and nothing else- has hoisted itself up. With one last effort of demonic strength, it throws a knife.

Straight into Dean Winchesters chest. Crowley smashes the hand under his foot- but its to late. Dean is choking on his own blood, falling back in Sam’s arms. He’s crying and turns to the angels.

"Fix him! After everything we’ve done for you, fix him!" He cries.

Naomi, who was never dead, shakes her head. “We have only just regained our power. We aren’t strong enough to bring back the dead, even us all together. Im truly sorry.” She whispers. The angels duck their heads in shame, that they had stooped so low, that they had forgotten their civility, that they can’t do anything now. They look up to the bright rift in the sky, Heaven opening again. But they do’t leave yet. They owe this moment of silence to the Winchesters.

Dean is cold in Sam’s arms, and he is shaking. A hand rests itself on his shoulder, and half out of shock, he lets himself be pushed back by Castiel’s strong hand. Everyone is staring at the blue-eyed angel as he slowly slides off his trenchcoat and lays it over Dean, before kneeling down next to him.

"Brother, there is nothing you can do, you of all people, who has just regained your grace-" Naomi exclaims, but Castiel softly strokes a hand over Dean’s cheek, blue eyes full of an unnamable conviction, and unfathomable love. It causes Naomi and everyone else to fall silent, as Castiel slowly leans down with closed eyes, one hand on Dean’s chest. And with all the gentleness of a feather kissing the brow of the sky, he locks his lips with Dean’s.

For a moment, there is nothing, just Castiel kissing the cold dead lips of the man he has loved to hell and back. But then Castiel’s eyes snap open, glowing with the light of his Grace, and his entire body begins to glow as a white mist envelops Dean. Cuts heal, bruises fade, but no sign of life. The light builds and builds till everyone watching must look away until finally it bursts, and a sonic wave of brilliant light rolls out in all directions, shaking the earth and breaking the sky. The might of it sends everyone flying back, washed over with what feels like lightning in the air. And then the light fades.

Underneath the rift in the sky, a group of unsteady bewildered people are standing. Kevin, Bobby, Ash, Ellen, Joe, others that Sam doesn’t have the time to mentally name at the moment. Souls that were never truly at peace in Heaven, brought to earth by the love of an angel.

And then everyone’s eyes are drawn to Dean Winchester as his back arches and he takes in a deep breath- and his heart begins to beat. Sam is overcome with joy, and envelops him in his arms. But then they look where everyone is staring- Castiel’s still form, collapsed to the ground next to Dean.

Dean’s newly beating heart almost stops, and he scrambles to where his angel lays. Sam is next to him in an instant, and Gabriel standing above them. There is a silence- not a reverent one this time, but a mourning one. Naomi bows her head.   
"God made him different I never accepted it, I did everything I could to deny it, to change him. But I could not. For God made him to be what nobody else could- a bridge from Heaven to Earth. I am sorry." She called out. In one last act of respect to their comrade, who fell in every way imaginable they all bow to one knee with a hand over their heart and a fist to the sky- a salute to God, for making Castiel. And if you will, a salute to Castiel for making them believe in God again.

Dean is shaking the limp form, crying, yelling for him to wake up.

"Come on Cas, get up. You always get up!" He cries, his voice cracking. Just as Sam is about to break the news that Castiel isn’t getting up this time to his despairing brother- a sound silences them both, and they stare downward as bit by bit, Castiel’s chest moves, and his eyes flutter open. Dea is breathless with relief, with love, with guilt, with everything.   
And in a small, tired, pained, human voice, words spill out from chapped lips that pull into an exhausted smile. 

“Dean Winchester is saved.”


End file.
